


Dreams

by Steven_T



Series: Writober2020 [14]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: Seguito di "High Hopes".Gli immortali sognano il futuro o il passato?
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Writober2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2020 di fanwriter.it
> 
> Prompt: bodyswap

Restarono in quella oasi per diversi giorni.  
Giunto il momento di andarsene, scelsero di tornare verso la civiltà, e raggiunsero un accampamento di carovanieri lungo la Via della Seta.

Trovarono subito lavoro come guardie, due giovani uomini così ben addestrati erano rari da trovare, visto che quasi tutti gli uomini erano partiti in guerra.  
Nessuno dei carovanieri dava troppa importanza alla provenienza, e finché i due facevano bene il loro lavoro, venivano sfamati e vestiti.

La sera, nella loro tenda, Yusuf e Nicolò parlavano a lungo, scambiandosi opinioni sulla guerra, sul mestiere delle armi, sulle loro culture così diverse.

"Come ti senti?"  
"Perché me lo chiedi?"

Yusuf si avvicinò e lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra, tocco che in primo momento Nicolò accettò di buon grado, salvo poi ritrarsi.

"Se ci vedono, rischiamo la vita..."  
"Nico...siamo immortali..."  
"E se ci decapitano?"  
"Uhm...a questo non avevo pensato...Dovremo trovare un posto tutto per noi dove poterci amare in pace senza rischi..."  
"Amarci...?"  
"Sì...almeno io la penso così..."  
"No, hai detto...amarci...cioè tu mi..."

Yusuf sorrise, e scompigliò i capelli bruni del compagno.

"Io sì...ma non pretendo che tu mi ricambi, abbiamo tempo!" sorrise e fece per andarsene, ma Nicolò lo trattenne.  
"Ascoltami, e guardami, Yusuf ibn Ibrahim ibn Muhammad al-Kaysani!"

L'uomo lo guardò, e si perse nei suoi occhi azzurri.

"Non so se questo sentimento che provo per te sia amore, non ho l'esperienza necessaria per affermarlo con sicurezza"

Yusuf sospirò, non era esattamente una confessione.

"Ma...ma so che il sentimento che provo per te è profondo, e che farei qualunque cosa per te..."  
"Questa mi sembra una confessione..."  
"Diciamo che ci sto arrivando..."

Ridacchiarono, si rivestirono per bene, e uscirono nella notte, nera e oscura, senza luna.  
Restarono di guardia per ore, finché le stelle impallidirono ai primissimi raggi di luce.  
Nicolò tornò nella tenda per primo, la guardia che gli aveva dato il cambio era arrivata un po' prima del solito, così avrebba potuto andare a dormire prima.

Si tolse la tunica, i pantaloni (che capo d'abbigliamento bizzarro!), gli stivali di pelle di cammello, restando solo in brache, e si stese sul suo giaciglio, accanto a quello di Yusuf ancora vuoto.

Allungò la mano ad accarezzare il tappeto su cui l'uomo aveva dormito, ritraendo poi le dita e girandosi di schiena, una coperta un po' lisa sul corpo.

"Perché...Signore, perché lui?" mormorò scivolando presto in un sonno agitato.

\---

_La polvere ormai si era acquietata da un pezzo. La luna, pallida in cielo, rischiarava a malapena il campo di battaglia.  
Il massacro.  
Corpi riversi, scomposti, esposti.  
Sangue._

_Uno spasmo, l'aria che rigonfia i polmoni, quella sensazione strana. Il sapore del sangue in bocca era sempre lo stesso, il contesto era diverso.  
Radicalmente diverso._

_"Ma che...Yusuf!!!"  
"Nicolò?? Perché sei vestito in quel modo?"  
"Quale modo?"  
"Oddio!!! Ma che diamine...com'è che tu hai i miei vestiti? E com'è che siamo sotto le mura di Acri...E come..."  
"ما هذا بحق الجحيم ... يوسف! ma hdha bihaqi aljahim ... yusuf! "  
"E com'è che parli la mia lingua..."_

_Un gruppo di soldati afferrarono Nicolò, trascinandolo via nonostante tentasse di fermali. Erano vestiti tutti come lui, solo che quello non era Yusuf il loro compagno, quello era Nicolò!!_

_Yusuf/Nicolò tentò di raggiungerli, ma tre frecce lo centrarono in pieno petto, mozzandogli il respiro._

_Nicolò/Yusuf gemette di dolore, accasciandosi al suolo nonostante sei paia di braccia cercassero di trattenerlo. Avanzò strisciando, raggiungendo il corpo ormai senza vita del compagno di sventura.  
Lo rivoltò, i suoi occhi erano aperti sull'orizzonte, fissi nel vuoto.  
Era morto. Stavolta per davvero._

_Nicolò gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola e..."_

\---

"Nicolò, amore mio, destati! Destati!"

Il giovane si svegliò di soprassalto, gridando. Era tra le braccia di Yusuf, completamente fradicio di sudore e lacrime.  
Ansimava, un dolore lancinante al petto.

"Nicolò..."  
"Tu...sei qui...sei vivo..."  
"Nicolò...di cosa parli?"  
"Ho...ho fatto un sogno orribile...io ero te e tu eri me, i tuoi mi portavano via, tu provavi..." singhiozzò "provavi a seguirci ma venivi crivellato di frecce, e morivi...Yusuf tu morivi..." raccontò il giovane piangendo nemmeno troppo sommessamente.

Yusuf lo strinse forte tra le braccia, cercando di calmarlo.

"Va tutto bene...Nicolò, va tutto bene. Non siamo in guerra, siamo al sicuro, e siamo insieme. E sono vivo, siamo vivi, entrambi. Calmati adesso...respira..."  
"Quando nel sogno ti colpivano, io sentivo un dolore atroce al petto, proprio qui all'altezza del cuore...come se quelle frecce avessero colpito me e non te..."  
"Va tutto bene...Shhhh...va tutto bene..."

Nicolò si scostò appena, cercando la bocca del compagno febbrilmente, baciandolo con impazienza e urgenza.

"Yusuf, non posso sopportare che tu muoia, nemmeno in sogno. Significa forse che ti amo?"

Il moro, sorpreso da quelle parole così chiare, si lasciò scappare una lacrima, che rigò la guancia e andò a morire sulla sua barba.

"Credo proprio che sia così Nicolò..."  
"Allora è proprio vero...ti amo Yusuf, ti amo..." replicò a mezza voce il giovane, stringendosi nell'abbraccio forte del compagno, chiudendo gli occhi e appisolandosi.

Yusuf lo distese nel proprio giaciglio, si spogliò e gli si sdraiò accanto, abbracciandolo e baciandogli la nuca, stringendolo a sé.

"Io sono qui, e non vado da nessuna parte senza di te, cristiano!"


End file.
